Blank Page
by Kunimitsu Chan
Summary: This is a Deidaraxoc fic, Aryiah has run away from orochimaru and joins the akatsuki, she wants revenge on orochimaru for what he done all those years ago, and yet she still has time to fall in love with the awsome Deidara. sorry crap summery.
1. About Aryiah

**Hay so this is my new fic…and the first bit is just like telling you about my oc…so yeah.**

**Kunimitsu Chan: Oi Deidara…do the damn disclaimer.**

**Deidara: WHAT! Hell no…I can't be bothered.**

**Kunimitsu Chan: *Death glares at Dei* NOW!!!**

**Deidara: NO**

**Kunimitsu Chan: YES**

**Deidara: NO**

**Kunimitsu Chan: YES, OR I WILL PAIR YOU UP WITH TOBI!!!**

**Tobi: YAY then sempai and Tobi will be together forever!**

**Deidara: OH hell no!! ok un…Kunimitsu Chan does not own Naruto…only Aryiah…There happy now?**

**Kunimitsu Chan: Very *Pats Dei on the head* on with the fic!**

* * *

Name: Uchiha, Aryiah

Age: 16

Gender: Girl

Hair: Black it goes down to her ankles, straight

Eye colour: Bright blue

Skin: VERY pale…like snow (YAY Snow White)

Born in Konoha, grew up in Orochimaru's hideout (One of them)

Outfit: you can get a picture on my bebo but otherwise when she is just hanging around, she wears a red coat thing that her dad gave her with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, a fishnet top with a blue tube top that shows her stomach, and some matching blue ninja pants and normal black ninja shoes. When she is on missions and stuff, she wears a short red top with a brown bit around the waist, um…brown ninja pants and a sort of red skirt over the top um again a fishnet top and a long black glove on her right arm, um and black ninja shoes. Oh and she is always wearing bandages over the left side of her body to cover her dragon tattoo. And also she has a necklace that is like a teardrop made out of diamond.

Jutsu: ok um…Chidori (Sasuke taught her while she was with Orochimaru), um Guren's crystal thing, her dragon tattoo can like come off of her skin and be used as a weapon (It comes alive), Sharingan, um she has all 5 chakra natures, she can summon a dragon (Who is like her oldest friend) can summon a wall of fire, and water as like a shield, and as the story goes on she will learn more, but if there is something in the story I have forgotten to mention please forgive and let me know and I will explain.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kunimitsu Chan: Deidaraaaa…**

**Deidara: What un?**

**Kunimitsu Chan: Could you do the disclaimer for me pweeese**

**Deidara: No un**

**Kunimitsu Chan: But w-why *Puppy dog eyes***

**Deidara: Cos I don't want to yeah**

**Kunimitsu Chan: *Death glares* HIDAN!!!!**

**Hidan: What bitch?**

**Kunimitsu Chan: Could you use Dei-kun In a ritual because he won't do the disclaimer for me.**

**Hidan: Ok *Gets ready to kill Deidara***

**Deidara: OK OK OK OK OK, Kunimitsu Chan doesn't own any Naruto stuff just Aryiah and her mother yeah…happy un?**

**Kunimitsu Chan: Yes**

* * *

I was running, away from the clutches of my so called master, Orochimaru. The man who had brought me up and cared for me since I was 4 had just tried to take over my body. I was running, still running, but the bad thing was he was catching up to me, and there was no way in hell I could defend myself from one of the Sanin. All of a sudden I tripped and fell flat on my face, there was blood running down my nose as I scrambled to get up. Then something was pulling on my leg, I turned to see what it was. A snake. Shit this must mean he's close, I had better get moving, I tugged my leg free and hurried off towards a nearby town. But just as it came into view I ran into something or someone. I looked up to see a girl who had to be a few years older than me, she had long blond hair and half of her face was covered by her long bangs, her light blue eye was stunning, (seeing as I could only see one)

"Oi bitch get out of the way" I yelled at her then I could hear Roach calling me in the sickliest way possible. Before the blond could answer I jumped up and ran even faster away from the clutches of the old man. The blond stared after me amused that she a scrawny little kid would dare to insult her.

"Ooohhh Deidara-Sempai isn't that the girl that leader-Sama sent sempai, Sasori and Tobi to get?" Then Orochimaru ran past them, not even glancing their way for he was too worried for where his precious angel was running off to. I stumbled nearly fell but kept my balance, it would be so much easier if I didn't have these stupid chakra restraints on. Then as I looked up I saw roach standing in front of me, and Kabuto to my left, with some more sound Nin surrounding me. Shit what was I going to do now? Just then something rammed into my side and ran away carrying me, then it jumped onto a, wait what is that, it looked like a giant clay bird, what the fuck! The man who had grabbed me put me down and cocked his head to the side. I couldn't see his face, because he wore an orange swirly mask, I thought I saw a glint of red where the hole for his eye was but it was gone in a second so I must have been imagining things.

"This is her Sempai" He shouted. I raised an eyebrow at his annoying childish voice.

"So it is Tobi hmm" Said a blond woman, the same frigging one from before, what the hell was going on. There was also a young boy about my age with short red hair and muddy brown eyes. I guessed I should thank them getting me away from Orochimaru.

"T-thank you" The three of them stared at me confused at my thanks. "You got me away from Orochimaru and I thank you for that" I bowed my head slightly in respect.

"Yeah whatever bitch hmm" The blond said rudely. I jumped up and glared daggers at her

"Don't be so fucking rude if someone thanks you it's not nice, got that Barbie" She went a little red with anger, and the boy with the red hair burst out laughing, saying something about me calling her Barbie.

Then the orange masked man snickered and took off my chakra restraints, and it felt good to have them gone. There was one around my neck and some around my wrists and ankles they hadn't come off since I was 4. I sighed in happiness and sat down rubbing the deep cuts on my wrists from where they had sliced into my skin. I slowly felt my power being returned to my sore bloody bruised body. Barbie looked at me, analysing my condition.

"What the hell happened to you yeah?" I glared at her; I still thought she was rude.

"I was experimented on by Orochimaru." I looked away; nobody would ever know what I had been through. My fingers wandered over the cuts on my arms and over the dragon tattoos.

"Whoa…that sounds…I don't even know but I don't want it to happen to me" pathetic blond.

"You know for a girl, you really are pathetic." This time it was her turn to glare at me.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!!!!!" my jaw dropped. This girl…was actually…a…FRIGGIN BOY!!!

"Could have fooled me"

"Right that's it!"He lunged at me. My full power had not yet retuned, so I had no time to get out of the way. He knocked me off of the edge, and I would have fallen to my death if it wasn't for a few blue chakra strings that were suddenly attached to my body. The blond boy looked pissed.

"Why did you save her Danna yeah?" the blond boy asked the one with red hair.

"Because brat, leader wants her, why else would I take the time to save someone?" Humph bitch.

"True, why does leader want her anyways?" I hated the way they were talking about me like that while I was bloody sitting there.

"I think he wants her to join" Join what? The Akatsuki, hah no chance.

"What would he want with a snotty nosed, pathetic brat like her?" he didn't say that…did he?

"OI!" I shouted jumping up "who you calling pathetic and snotty?!?!?" He smirked at my reaction.

"You, brat cos that's what yo-" He was cut off by me punching him in the nose. I heard a crack that was rather satisfying, along with his cry of pain. Again the red head burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny Danna un!!" Blondie said while holding his broken nose. "Stupid bitch yeah" I smiled very sweetly at him, which earned a glare from him. "What's your name anyway un?" the red head sweatdropped.

"Erm…Deidara…we have been on this mission for 2 weeks…and you didn't know her name"

"My name is Uchiha, Aryiah" all of their eyes bugged out of their sockets (except for the one with the mask seeing as I couldn't see his eyes)

"B-b-b-but I thought that Itachi and his little brother were the last ones yeah!" the red head nodded in agreement.

"Well obliviously not" I rolled my eyes, bakas. Just then the bird lowered and the earth came into view. We walked for a little bit, until a large mountain came into view. Built into the mountain, was a house, a rather large house. It was very old and it looked like it was crumbling. I was lead into the house and up a large spiralling staircase, then through a series of doors and hallways, until the walls of the house slowly merged with the ones of a cave. It looked like we were inside the mountain. Even though this was a new experience for me, all of it felt strangely familiar. Tobi had ran off ahead like a mad man, screaming 'there are ghosts everywhere!' the little nut job. Deidara and the red head stopped in front of a large (Is everything large in this place) set of double doors, probably made out of really good quality wood.

"In there un" Deidara pointed at the door. I sighed and knocked.

"Come in" came a muffled voice. Deidara opened the door for me and I stepped in.

"Uchiha Aryiah, will you join the Akatsuki?" The leader of the Akatsuki asked me. He had bright orange spiky hair, and lots of piercings. But the thing that fascinated me the most was his eyes. They were like a light purple with ripples in them…awesome.

"Are you going to answer me?" He asked getting slightly annoyed that I didn't answer. I snapped out of my daze, and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't think I will…there is something I want… more than ever…and that is to kill Orochimaru."

"I think you might change your mind" Said a very familiar voice. I whipped around and there stood Tobi…but it didn't sound like Tobi at all. He sounded like…like…no…it can't be…

**Flashback **

_**"Papa" A 4 year old Aryiah called, running up to a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, the man turned to see his only child running up to him in fear. She latched onto his leg and started to cry. He picked her up and held her close to his chest.**_

_**"My dear…what is the matter" She sniffled and looked up into his black eyes as he did the same to hers.**_

_**"M-m-mama is n-not moving…a-a-and there I-is red stuff all a-around h-her." The male's eyes widened, and he bolted home. The little girl sniffled again and buried her face into her father's neck.**_

_**He burst through the doors and there in the middle of the floor covered in blood, laid his wife. He choked back a sob, and he hugged his daughter tight against his chest.**_

_**"Itsss ssuch a sshame, sshe truly wass a lovely woman" a snaky voice said from behind the two mourning pair. Aryiah screamed, where as her father just glared at the new comer.**_

_**"You did this" Her father screeched. The snake man just smirked.**_

_**"It wass nothing" suddenly her father collapsed and Aryiah screamed again, and the snaky man was behind her father.**_

_**"W-w-what did you do to papa?" The snaky man just licked his lips and smiled.**_

_**"I jussst pushed a pressure point in his neck, he will be out cold for an hour or ssso." Then he scooped the little girl up in his arms and pushed the same point on her neck, her body went limp. Just as the man was about to jump from the window he looked back to the little girl's father and smirked and shook his head.**_

_**"Ssorry Madara" then he was gone.**_

**_End flashback_**

"Papa?" I said…the man held out his arms and I ran into them.

"How I have missed you my dear" I sniffled and looked up at the man who I hadn't seen since I was 4 years of age. After several minutes of just standing there, just happy to be in each other's presence her father broke away, and looked her in the eye.

"If you don't want to join, that's fine, but I would like it very much if you would stay and live here with me" I thought about it for a while, I was going to stay no doubt, but maybe I would be able to go on missions. Aw stuff it; I will become one of the Akatsuki.

"I will join" I seemed to feel happiness radiating from my father; it was a nice feeling, my heart felt whole once again. Well almost.

* * *

**So that was the first chappie...Let me know what you think :) and If you want to have your character in here just let me know, and tell me what they are like in a review...just pase this info in...**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Village or hometown:**

**Outfit:**

**Jutsu:**

**Thats all for now Byeeee xxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kunimitsu Chan: soooo here is chapter two of blank page…I have been up for a while trying to get it out because I haven't updated in a while…just so you know…I am a slow updater and I won't be able to update much soon because I have a lot of homework and I have to study a lot for my art GCSE, I have realized that I was slacking on it…but any way you don't want to know about my boring life really**

**Kakuzu: no you are right…they don't**

**Kunimitsu Chan: Why you!**

**Kakuzu: whatever**

**Kunimitsu Chan: OI wait could you do something for me –smiles evilly-**

**Kakuzu: What?**

**Kunimitsu Chan: pull out Deidara's arm connection thingys if he doesn't do the disclaimer for me**

**Kakuzu: no**

**Kunimitsu Chan: Huh why…I will make it worth your while-gives him $50-**

**Kakuzu: Fine-stalks off to fin Deidara-**

**Kunimitsu Chan: heh heh heh**

**Kakuzu: Deidara do the disclaimer for Kunimitsu Chan**

**Deidara: Huh why me again un**

**Kunimitsu Chan: because I would like you to-smiles sweetly-**

**Deidara: no un**

**Kunimitsu Chan: Kakuzu you know what to do**

**Kakuzu:-pulls the strings connecting Deidara's arms together-**

**Deidara: AAAAHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL UN!!!**

**Kunimitsu Chan: Do the disclaimer or you don't get your arms back**

**Deidara: Fine Fine un …Kunimitsu Chan doesn't own any one except he oc's…un…happy**

**Kunimitsu Chan: yeah…Kakuzu sew his arms back now**

**Kakuzu: no…it wasn't part of our deal**

**Dediara: WHAAA! You mean I'm stuck like this un**

**Kakuzu: -walks off-**

**Deidara: I'm going to kill you Kunimitsu un!!!!!!**

**Kunimitsu Chan: -running for my little life- Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Let's get you sorted then" My father said to me. "We test the new members, to see what level they are at, and if they are a high enough level, they can become one of the Akatsuki, but if not…well we dispose of them." Nice surly he wouldn't 'dispose' of me…I'm his daughter for Kami's sake! I agreed to go through with it anyway.

"How are the new members tested?" I asked.

"One of the residing members will fight you" Pain said, that makes sense, I nodded. "Madara, who will she fight?" My dad looked at me.

"Deidara" A challenge…and a fun one at that, I get to make that little brat look week hell yeah i'm up for it. Unless he kills me.

My father led me out of the office and in through one of the many doors of this place.

"This will be your room; my room is right next door." I looked around…it had to be one of the grandest rooms I had ever seen in my life. There was a window on the far side of the room that went from floor to ceiling; it had thick heavy red velvet curtains with the Uchiha symbol on them, I wonder why…must have been dads old room…the carpet was again red, in fact most of the things in the room were red. Except the walls were black, there was a grand 4 poster bed to the left of the room, with silk black and red bed sheets. There was a door to my left and on to my right. I would have to explore those, there was a flat screen TV, an expensive looking sofa and a dressing table to the right. There wasn't much else, just a lot of open space.

"Well…I like it" I said gazing around the room again with my mouth slightly hanging open, my dad chuckled.

"Well I shall leave you to settle in. The test is tomorrow at midday, be ready I will come and get you"

I hesitated to agree, I really wanted to know what the Akatsuki was really about, I had been stupid and agreed to stay, only so I could be with my father. I'm so dumb sometimes. "What is it?" Father must have sensed my hesitation, because he stiffened.

"Well…could you tell me a bit about the Akatsuki?" He relaxed immediately, and then he took my hand and led me over to the bed and sat down, he patted the space next to him. When I was seated and comfy, he started to speak.

"The Akatsuki are searching for the tailed beasts, and as you may think that pain is the leader, but seeing as you are my daughter, you should know the truth…I am the real leader of the Akatsuki"

"Ok soooo you are in charge, cool…I had better not do anything to piss you off then!" he chuckled and patted me on the head "don't worry my sweet, I wouldn't hurt you ever" I grinned, but my smile faded and I touched the necklace that hung around my neck, I sighed "what was mum like" his shoulders dropped slightly, and he hesitated before answering. "She was funny, beautiful, loving, caring, and on top of that the most wonderful person I had ever met. She used to wear that all the time you know." He pointed the necklace that I had now grasped. My hand slowly loosened and I glanced at it. The necklace itself had a sky blue tear shaped diamond on it and the strap was made from a black leather cord. It was truly beautiful, and I loved it to bits. My dad sighed and stood up "tomorrow if you pass you will be put second in command" wow…s-so soon. I nodded. "Well I will leave you to settle in" he turned to leave again, now or never I guess. "I have the Mangekyo Sharingan" He stopped dead in his tracks, then his whole body turned to face me "what?" he asked utterly stunned "H-how did-" he broke off in utter astonishment.

_Flashback_

_A 14 year old Aryiah was walking to her boyfriend Ryu's house, when she heard a scream coming from the direction she was headed, she ran to the source of the screaming but stopped dead when she saw what was really happening. Her love had been pushed to the ground with the blade of a sword pressed against his neck, but it wasn't just by any old stranger it was threatening his life; it was Nakimi, his sister, her best friend. She gasped and ran over pushing Nakimi out of the way to save him. It was a big mistake though, because he jumped up and held a kunai at Aryiah who in return gasped again, Then Nakimi held her arms from behind and laughed "You have no idea how stupid you look right now Uchiha" she spat out the last word like it was poison from a deadly snake, which was in a way true. Ryu smirked, this was all wrong none of them were like this normally, it wasn't right, she felt as though something was wrong about this place; like it wasn't real. Ryu's blade was inches away from her throat, someone ran up screaming to stop, Aryiah got pushed out of the way by this person. Little did she know that the person who had saved her was utterly familiar, it was Kaiya, her other friend, but Aryiah noticed this a second to late, for Ryu's blade was already lodged into Kaiya's throat, she fell to the floor limp and lifeless. Just then Aryiah woke up panting heavily, she looked around her. She was outside Ryu's house and in front of her was the corpse of her good friend Kaiya. She gritted her teeth and got up looking all around her searching for Ryu and his sister; she ran into his apartment with the intent to kill. Little did she know that someone was watching her from the shadows of the gloomy death ridden street. The man chuckled and licked his lips with his incredibly long tongue (guess who) Aryiah crept up on her best friend and looked at her sleeping peacefully, how could you sleep like that having just murdered someone. Never the less Aryiah pulled out a kunai and silently slit her throat. Just before she died from blood loss and a lack of air, her eyes opened and one word glinted in them before they went dull. Why? Un phased she next went to Ryu's room, she would make him suffer for longer seeing as he was the one that took away her friends life and chucked it aside like it was nothing. Again as she approached him he was sleeping peacefully, how. The kunai she used to kill his sister was still in her hand, so she drove it deep into his stomach, he gasped and woke up already coughing up blood. She stared at him with cold eyes. "A-ryi-ah…w-why?" she looked at him well more like glared "hmmmmm Aryiah my angel why did you kill him?" Orochimaru appeared from the far right side of the room, she just glared harder "you killed my friend" her voice was a flat monotone. "w-who" he coughed up more blood and struggled to hold onto life. "DON'T play the dumb card!" She shouted "YOU KILLED KAIYA!" his eyes went wide and more blood forced its way up his throat and out his mouth. "I-I dint I s-swear" "DON'T LIE TO ME YOU BASTERD!" His blood was just trickling out of his mouth when I heard Orochimaru say "he isn't lying…I killed her" she glared at Ryu still. "Don't stick up for him…I saw it with my own eyes, he killed her!" Orochimaru was shaking his head "no he didn't, I just put you under a Genjutsu, so you would think it was him and then get you so called revenge" She stood there staring at her most beloved ones blood on her hands. Then she heard a choking sound, and looked over at Ryu, just to see his eyes glaze over. She sniffed and the tears that threatened to spill, leaked over the edge. "y-you m-made me kill them for nothing?" she fell to her knees and buried he face in her hands. "No…not for nothing, just my own pleasure…I like watching you suffer" sick fuck. Then she passed out._

_End Flashback_

"And that's how I got the Mangekyo Sharingan" I concluded shrugging. My dad just stared at me in utter shock, and anger of what Orochimaru had done "oh well at least I can try to get stronger and kill him?" he nodded "I will take my leave now" then he stiffly walked out of the room. I went over to the door to the left of the room, and opened it. Inside was clothes, and lots of them. Mostly just fancy kimonos and fighting outfits. I picked out tone of the sleeping outfits and went through the other door to the bathroom. I had a quick shower then got ready for bed. I walked slowly over to my bed and sat down on it, I wondered what Deidara was like fighting…he looked week. I laid down and snuggled under the covers, soon the darkness took over me, and I drifted into a peaceful, or so I thought sleep.

_Dream_

_I was walking through a field of long swishy grass, it reached up to the small of my back. I had a light yellow summer dress on and my hair was tied up into two buns, the sun was burning down on my neck and it felt good. There were little children playing hide and seek in the trees and long grass, and a young couple sitting in a tree eating. I wandered to a nearby lake and sat down letting my bare feet dip in the water. It was cool and felt nice and refreshing. On the other side of the lake stood a little boy, about 4 or 5 years of age. He was crying. But looked up and turned to see a woman running towards him with her arms outstretched, when she was close enough she scooped him up in her arms and I could faintly hear her telling him not to run off like that again, and how it really scared her. I felt something roll down my own cheek; a tear. I quickly rubbed it feeling a strong wave of jealousy over that boy, I want a mum. I sniffed and stood up, but when I turned around, I was in some place new, I looked around me there were corpses everywhere. I gasped as I saw two I wish I hadn't. Mum and dad. My eyes widened and I went to run to them, but something grabbed a hold of my ankle, I tried to tug free but it had a strong grip. I looked down to see a half dead Ryu, my bottom lip started to quiver and the tears that were overflowing dripped onto his forehead._

_"Why did you do this to us" Ryu said. It was like he was a zombie or something. I looked down at my hands and in them was a long katana that was covered in blood and so was my yellow dress. My hands were stained and there was dirt and grime down my nails. I had done this._

**

* * *

**

**ps. sorry its short**

**wow, finally finished and its like gone 3am sheesh**

**So how was it? oh and thankyou for all the lovely Reviews XD they really mean alot**

Sherry-May- thanks i will put you in there XD

Chiruda Hyuga-YOSH!(just for you XD) I will put you in there

Yuti-Chan-Yeah I might fix his nose...naw who am I kidding I will fix it...dont want Dei dei's nose to look un-awsome

Celestial-Prime-15-tthankyou for the review XD

nerdyvampgrl97-yes you can be in it...and yeah you can be dei's best friend

Lydia-The-Akatsuki-Freak-yeah you can be in it XD and thankyou

Sasukeloverforever-cheers tai...yeah i know you dont like madara...sorry but I thourght it went well...and yeah lol sasori XD

DarkSacredJewelXoX-thanyou for your review...I hope that I inproved it but I really can tell...but i really apreciated your advice...and I hope it made a difference on my work!

anyways...untill next time byeeeexxx


End file.
